Icing on the cake (Traducido)
by Midtrogeno82
Summary: Autora original: Happii Haden ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Era su cumpleaños? Sasori ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿Qué clase de idiota no recuerda su propio cumpleaños?


**ESTE FIC NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO**

 **Solo lo he traducido con el permiso de su respectiva autora Happii Haden**

 **Thank you so much for letting me traslate it ~ You're awesome.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo leí ~**

 **Para el cumpleaños de Sasori con MUCHO retraso pero mejor tarde que nunca (?)**

 _ **(De una vez me disculpo por probables horrores ortograficos, por alguna razón el autocorrector de mi laptop no funciona y pues... ¡juro que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo! )**_

Glaseado del pastel

 _Esto me tomó una semana ugh... Feliz cumpleañooooooos~!_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Sitofilia?**

 **Rated: mmm cupcackes**

 **Word Count: 6468**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto**

 **Story © Happii Haden**

"Danna, ¡por favor!" el chico rubio gimió, de rodillas en el suelo.

Sasori dió un profundo suspiro. ¿En que momento este mocoso se tumbó?Deidara, el desesperante mocoso rubio, habia estado molestandolo todo el dia sin parar. Aparentemente en serio queria la ayuda de Sasori. Claro, ellos estaban en la misma fraternidad y tecnicamente Sasori era su mentor, pero eso no significaba que Sasori tuviera que ser el único que lo ayudara.

"Por favor, ¡Danna! ¡Eres el único al que le puedo pedir hacer esto!" El chico insistó.

El pelirrojo dió un gruñido bajo e irritado, "¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo?

Estoy seguro de que Kisame o Konan estarían dispuestos a ayudarte".

Deidara sacudió su cabeza, haciendo volar sus cabellos por todos lados. "¡No! ¡Ellos no lo entenderían, hm! Esto... ¡Esto es una cosa de arte!"

"Hey, a Konan también le gusta el art..."

El rubió gimoteó, "Si, ¡origami tonto! ¡Es tan aburrido como Itachi! ¡Ellos no entienden el verdadero significado del arte!

Sasori rodó sus ojos con una media sonrisa, "¿Y piensas que tu si?"

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada, "Bueno, Danna, hemos hablado sobre esto y acordamos no discutir mas. No nececito a Pain jodiendo toda la semana"

El pelirrojo suspiró, "Bien, exactamente ¿con qué necesitas mi ayuda? Especialemnte algo relacionado con el arte. Sabes que apenas podemos trabajar juntos en el mismo proyecto."

"¡Oh, vamos! Yo creo que hacemos un excelente equipo", Deidara rió. "Ugh, no, Solo te necesito para... uhm, Te necesito para pintar. Quiero que seas mi modelo, hm."

Sasori arqueó una ceja, "¿Un modelo? ¿Para tí?"

"Si, ¡por fis!"

"De ninguna mane-"

"¡Danna!" El rubió volvió a replicar.

Sasori cruzó sus brazos, "Ve y pideselo a alguien mas. Ahora sal de mi habitación"

Deidara se quejó. "¡No puedo! Por favor, ¡Tienes que decir que si! ¡Nadie mas estaria de acuerdo con eso!"

"¿Y por qué no?"

El rubió resopló, "Porque, necesito un modelo _desnudo_ "

Los ojos de Sasori se expandieron por un momento. "Oh".

"¡Así es! ¿Vez el problema ahora?"

"¿Que hay de Hidan? Estoy seguro de que a el le encantaría andar por ahi desnudo".

Deidara rodó los ojos, "Si, pero el no permaneceria quieto ni aunque le dijera que me convertiria en jashinista"

Sasori zumbó en voz alta "Bueno, siempre esta Kaku-"

"Esta fuera de mi presupuesto"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quisiera hacerlo de todas formas?" Sasori preguntó finalmente.

Deidara sonrió levemente, "Eres un artista, hm. Y tu ya has hecho desnudo antes."

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, "¿Como te enteraste de eso? Ni si quiera estabas inscrito aquí cuando hice eso".

"Las palabras viajan rapido, Dan-na~"

"Ugh, ¿Qué gano por hacer esto por ti?"

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior "Uhm... bueno..."

"No habías pensado en eso, ¿verdad?" Sasori rió leve.

"Bueno... no realmente... quiero decir-"

"Comprame nuevas pinturas de aceite y tenemos un trato"

Deidara quedó boquiabierto "¡¿Es en serio!?"

"Claro. No soy una perra barata"

El rubió gruño un poco "Ugh, ¡de acuerdo! Solo ven a el salón de arte mañana temprano por ahí de las seis, hm".

"¿Y mis pinutras?"

Deidara exhaló lentamente, " Los conseguiré para ti _después_ de que me ayudes y termine _"_

"Bien"

Deidara se levantó del suelo casi brincando y juntando sus manos. "¡Muchisimas gracias Danna! ¡Te veo mañana!" Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sonoro.

Sasori dejó salir un ultimo y largo suspiro arrojandose a su cama. ¿En que se habia metido ahora?

A la mañana siguiente, Sasori fue sacado de entre sus calidas sabanas. Pudo escuchar golpes en la puerta, muy frenéticos. Desde el otro lado de su habitación se escuchó un quejido.

"Sea quien sea que se vaya a la mierda", Konan gruñó desde su cama. "Maldita sea, es muy temprano..." murmuró, volviendo a caer dormida.

Sasori suspiró y se deslizó fuera de la cama, checando la hora que era. 6:15am. Uuuups. Los golpes en la puerta no paraban. Fue a atender, esquivando las muchas almohadas que Konan tiró. A fuera se encontraba un muy enfadado Deidara, "Hey", alcanzó a emitir el pelirrojo.

"¿Hey? ¿Es todo lo que el Señor Impaciencia tiene que decir, hm? ¿Que con eso de no dejar a la gente esperando, huh?"

Sasori se encogió de hombros, "Eh, no me gusta dejar gente _importante_ esperando"

Deidara frunció el ceño.

El pelirrojo levanto sus manos en defensa. Gruñó cuando el chico tomo una de sus manos y procedió a tirar de el lejos de la puerta.

"Ah, ¡espera! ¡mi ropa!"

"No vas a necesitarla, hm" sonrió. "¿Recuerdas? Te necesito desnudo por un buen rato"

Sasori tosió torpemente y asintió, "Cierto". Suspiró y dejo que el rubio lo llevase todo el camino a traves del campus en boxers. Se estremeció cuando sus partes masculinas se vieron expuestas al frio aire de noviembre. Por supuesto, seria la unica noche en la que decidió usar sus boxers sueltos y no sus calzoncillos.

"¿Frio?" Deidara rió burlonamente.

Sasori rodó los ojos, "No, solo estoy temblando de emoción por lo mucho que disfruto ayudarte."

El rubio sonrió, "Oh... _de verdad_ vas a disfrutar esto"

"Me daré la vuelta y regresare a la cama".

"Relajate" el rubio rió "Caray, no hay necesitad de ser aguafiestas, hm"

Sasori lo fulminó, pero no dijo nada mas. Entraron al edificio de artes liberales, el pelirrojo ignorando las pocas miradas que recibió de los otros estudiantes de la mañana. Estaba seguro de que algunos habian visto algo mas raro que un tipo arrastrando a otro medio desnudo por el campus. Vió con ligera sorpresa como Deidara rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos y abria una de las aulas.

"Ser asistente del porfesor tiene sus ventajas" Deidara rió.

El pelirrojo emitió un sonido en aprovación, siguiendo al rubio dentro. Dió un pequeño salto cuando el rubio se movió detras de el, cerró la puerta con seguro. El se giró a mirar al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué?" Deidara preguntó.

"¿Era tan necesario para ti asegurar la puerta?"

El rubio rodó los ojos posicionando sus manos en sus caderas. "Lo siento si no quiero que alguien interrumpa. Además, pensé que tal vez te sentirias mejor si aseguraba la puerta, hm."

Sasori resopló, "Como has dicho antes, he modelado desnudo antes. Me importan dos mierdas si alguien entra y me ve desnudo"

Deidara rió, "Claro, claro. Muy bien, ahora desnudate. Iré por algunas cosas rapidamente." Dijo a la vez que corria hacia un closet.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y miro a su alrededor. Las mesas ya habían sido quitadas del camino, todas empujadas hacia la pared con las sillas apiladas ordenadamente en la parte superior. En medio del piso habia una enorme lona tirada. Alrededor de eso habian... Sasori se inclinó, intentado examinar mas de cerca. ¿Cupcakes, sprinkles, glaseado...? "Estamos horneando o algo así?" preguntó, viendo a Deidara dejando el closet con las manos llenas.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Deidara preguntó sarcasticamente. "No, tonto, ¡estamos haciendo arte!"

Puso la caja en una de las mesas apartadas.

"¿Con... ingredientes para hornear?" Sasori sacudió su cabeza, "Supongo que eso explica la lona, ¿Por que todos tus proyectos son tan sucios?"

Deidara resopló. "¡No _todos_ mis proyectos son sucios, hm!"

Sasori bufó, "Seguro..." Miró hacia la caja que el rubio trajo. "¿Que hay ahi?"

"Una camara", el rubio contestó casualmente. "Como este proyecto es fugaz, tendré que capturarlo en una película para dárselo a mi profesor más tarde"

El pelirrojo cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa "Si solo pudieras ver el arte de la manera que se supone, entonces tal vez no tuvieras mas que tomar una foto ".

Deidara rodó sus ojos "Callate, hm. Ahora ¡date prisa y desvistete!"

"Eres un mocoso insitente, por Dios". Sasori suspiró. "¿Por qué diablos necesito desnudarme de todas formas? ¿Vas a pintar mi figura en la lona con glaseado o algo?"

Deidara sonrió "Voy a pintar algo, si... pero no en la lona"

Le tomó un minuto a Sasori entender que quería decir el rubio. La lona no era el lienzo...¿¡Era el!? "¡¿Qué!? Espera ¡No jodas!"

El rubio hizo un puchero "¡Pe-pero tu dijiste que lo harias! ¡No puedes retractarte ahora!"

El pelirrojo gruñó con incredulidad. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que me ahogarías con glaseado?"

"¡Porque! ¡No me hubieras tomado en serio, hm! ¡Pero, estoy siendo muy serio! ¡Este es mi proyecto y tu eres la unica persona que se que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo!" Deidara exclamó, acercandose unos pasos hacia su mentor. Tomo sus frias manos entre las suyas. "Sasori, por favor, ¡no te vayas!"

El pelirrojo miró al estudiante rubio de primer año. Pero que mocoso. Vaya. Mocoso. "Ugh, como sea mocoso. Solo porque tenemos un trato."

"¡Ah!" Deidara exclamó alegre, atrapando a Sasori en un abrazo. "¡Gracias, Danna! ¡No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi!"

Sasori exhaló en respuesta, recibiendo el calido abrazo, "Ok, ¿que necesitas que haga?"

Deidara se apartó lo suficiente como para sonreír. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo desde alrededor del cuello de Sasori hasta la banda elástica de sus bóxers. Le dio un pequeño tirón, la banda golpeó su abdomen cuando Deidara lo soltó.

El pelirrojo resopló y aparto al rubio de el. "Entiendo" dijó rodando los ojos. Sin vacilar, tiró de sus boxers hacia abajo, quitandoselos. Arqueó una ceja ante la cara de Deidara.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, con los ojos clavados hacia abajo.

"Comencemos esto"

Deidara miro hacia otro lado, asintiendo "¡S-si!" Apuntó hacia la lona "Solo necesito que te acuestes en la lona, dejame poner la camara"

Sasori se encogió de hombros y se puso cómodo. "¿Alguna manera especifica en la que te gustaria que posara o...?"

"Simplemente tumbate, hm" Deidara rió leve.

El pelirrojo suspiro e hizo lo que el rubio pedia. Tembló un poco cuando su piel tocó el frio material. "Apresurate, mocoso."

El rubio rodó los ojos y terminó de colocar la camara en el tripode. Echó un vistazo a través de la cámara, asegurándose de que todo estuviera alineado correctamente. Sonrió, encendió la cámara y tomó una foto rápida.

Sasori miró al rubio confundido.

"¡Solo verifico que la camara funcione, hm~!" dijó, alejandose de la camara. Volvio a morder sus labios, sonriente y con ojos brillosos de emoción. "Ahora, solo recuestate y relajate"

El pelirrojo suspiró, recostando su cabeza. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando sintió el frio glaseado rozar su piel cuando Deidara comenzó su pintura. El rubio comenzó cubriendo todo su torso con una fina capa de glaseado. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco agradable, como un masaje. La habitación estaba silenciosa excepto por el ligero aplastamiento que haría el glaseado cuando Deidara se la esparció en la mano y la cubrió con el cuerpo de Sasori. El pelirrojo noto lo fria que estaba. Probablemente para evitar que se derritiera en su cuerpo. Tuvo que suprimir otro escalofrío mientras Deidara se movía más bajo.

Deidara rió un poco, "Esta bien si tienes una erección, no importa, hm".

Sasori se atragantó.

"¡Hey! ¡Quedate quieto!" el rubio regañó, levantando sus manos para que no arruine su progreso.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño levemente, "No soy gay".

Deidara se encogió de hombros, "No estaba tratando de insinuar que lo fueras". Sus dedos bailaban a través del abdomen bajo del pelirrojo, entrelazando el glaceado con el debil rastro feliz que tenia. "Solo decia que no me molestaria si te exitaras. Eso no me interrumpirá."

Sasori resopló, "Aun y si, no me exito tan facilmente."

El rubio rió, "Entonces no habrán problemas ¿huh?"

"En absoluto", el pelirrojo replicó. Y aunque dijo eso, su mente ya estaba contaminada con pensamientos lujuriosos sobre su situación , el rubio era un chico, y el era muy hetero. Como sea, eso no significa que Deidara no fuera un chico atractivo. ¡Los chicos pueden ser atractivos sin que sea una cosa homosexual! ¿o no?, Sasori pensó. Tal vez no ayudaba en nada que Sasori tuviera afición por la rubias. Fue cuando Deidara destrozo un par de cupcakes entre sus dedos y roció todo su torso con las migas. Realmente no podia entender por que, pero el repentino pensamiento de tener de nuevo las manos de Deidara sobre el hizo que su pene se contrajera de placer. Sasori mordió el interior de su mejilla, irritado.

Luego de que se esparciera la primera capa de migas, Deidara sacó otro lote de cupcakes diferentes. Él tomaría el glaseado de las copas, a veces tirándolo hacia un lado o lamiéndolo de sus dedos. Sasori miró al rubio por el rabillo del ojo. El tomó un cupcake rosa, deslizando el glaseado de una sola vez. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, lamiendo la crema rosa. Sasori sintió otra corriente de electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Ah! ¡Realmente saben como a fresa, hm!" el rubió rió.

Sasori no podia quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio. La forma en que sus labios envolvían sus dedos, solo ahuecándose lo suficiente como para mostrar que estaba chupando los dedos limpios. Su lengua aterciopelada probablemente gira alrededor de cada dedo.

Deidara pareció notar su mirada. "¿Hm?" Se limpió los dedos con una toalla de papel cercana. "¿Quieres un poco?" preguntó, agarrando un cupcacke con el glaceado intacto.

Sasori se burlo, mirando hacia otro lado algo molesto. "No me gustan los dulces".

El rubio rió un poco. "Como quieras, yo los amo" dijo, tomando otra cucharada de glaseado en su dedo.

El pelirrojo casi gimió, sus ojos volvieron a la escena erótica. Que el rubio mencionara su amor por los dulces solo alimentó sus deseos. Deseos de que Deidara limpiase el glaseado de su cuerpo con su boca.

"Mm~" el rubio gimió en la parte posterior de su garganta, chupando sus dedos limpios.

Sasori tragó duro, su garganta estaba seca. "¿No puedes?" su voz se quebró al final. "No necesito tus manos pegajosas en toda mi piel."

Deidara reaccionó, parpadenado. "¿Por qué? Voy a limpiarme las manos-" Hizo una pausa mientras miraba por encima del cuerpo pelirrojo. Una sonrisa burlona creció en su rostro a la vista. "Además, no parece te importe demasiado, hm"

El pelirrojo miró. Ni si quiera neceistaba mirar para saber que ya estaba medio duro. "Definitivamente, no es debido a ti, mocoso" No podia ni mentirse a si mismo.

El rubio rió y le dió a sus dedos una ultima buena limpiada. "Lo que tu digas, Dan-na~"

Sasori chistó y desvió la mirada. Trato de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en el rubio. Sintió que se le desmoronaban más migas por el cuerpo y, al poco tiempo, estaba seguro de que había una buena pila. Sintió que el rubio daba palmaditas, empaquetándolo. Después el rubio ya no estaba en el suelo y estaba usando el microondas para algo. Sasori finalmente logró calmarse lo suficiente para cuando Deidara regresó.

Tuvo que contener un gemido bajo cuando algo cálido se derramó sobre su cuerpo. Levantó un poco su cabeza para ver que era.

Deidara tarareó una melodía feliz mientras vertía lentamente el glaseado calentado sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Cachó los ojos de Sasori y se rió entre dientes, "¿Todavía tienes frio?"

Sasori suspiró con fuerza y dejó que su cabeza golpeara la lona. Cerró los ojos cuando el glaseado se acercó a su pedazo. Estaba muy caliente, y extrañamente se sentia muy bien.  
No fue hasta que de hecho, sintió que cubría su miembro que se dio cuenta de lo bien que realmente se sentía. No habiendo estado preparado para eso, dejó escapar un gemido bajo. Y así, su miembro volvió a la vida.

El rubio levantó sus cejas, sonriendo. "¡Mira eso!"

"Cierra la maldita boca" Sasori chasqueó.

Deidara rió, "Bueno ahora tengo que añadir mas glaseado" Recogió un poco del glaseado frio y lo presiono suavemente contra su miembro erecto.

"¡H-hey! ¿¡Donde crees que estas tocando!?"

El rubio rodó los ojos "Oh, sshshh. Solo estoy cubriendo tu ereccion, hm"

Sasori gruñó, "Tu- ah~" El pelirrojo dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando el frío y el calor se mezclaron en la parte superior de su pene. "C-carajo" su voz tembló.

Antes de que Deidara pudiera si quiera reir, Sasori estaba replicando ya.

"¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Ni una maldita palabra!"

El rubió chupó su labio inferior. Dió un suspiro cortante, antes de continuar su trabajo. Dejaría que el obstinado pelirrojo se saliera con la suya por el momento. Después de que el hombre estuviera cubierto con una gruesa capa de glaseado, Deidara roció varios sprinkles de diferentes colores sobre su cuerpo. Se rió un poco cuando algunos se pegaron a la erección del pelirrojo que ahora yacía contra su abdomen.

"Estas disfrutando esto demasiado" Sasori murmuró.

Deidara se rió entre dientes y arrojó más rociada sobre la polla del pelirrojo. "Podria decir lo mismo de ti, hm". Rió disimuladamente cuando el miembro tembló en el momento.

"Cierra la puta boca"

El rubio solo se rió más y presionó algunas gotas pegadas a su dedo en los labios de Sasori. "Si, si"

Sasori quería morder el dedo del rubio en represalia, pero se dio cuenta de que solo se excitaría más. Maldición.

Fue otro antagonismo de unos pocos minutos cuando el rubio finalmente comenzó a escribir algo sobre su pecho con algo de escarcha. Una vez terminado, Deidara le ordenó que se mantuviera quieto y trotó detrás de la cámara para tomar fotos.

El pelirrojo intentó permanecer lo más quieto posible.

"¡Hey, deja de temblar! Arruinas el escrito, hm"

"Ni si quiera me he movido" Sasori replicó

"Dile eso a tu amigo" Deidara burló

Sasori levantó su mano lo suficiente como para levantar el dedo medio hacia el rubio.

El rubio resopló y tomó una última foto y lentamente caminó hacia el hombre cubierto de glaseado.

"¿Ya he terminado?" el pelirrojo preguntó con un pesado suspiro.

Deidara se agachó, descansando su barbilla en su mano. "Hmm, no todavía..." .Sus ojos se posaron en el aún duro miembro del pelirrojo. "Todo el glaceado esta intentado derretirse, hm"

"Pensé que te gustaba el arte momentáneo" Sasori abucheó.

"Oh, me gusta, pero..." Deidara lamió sus muy secos labios, "Quería que este durara un poco mas, hm".

El pelirrojo tragó saliva antes de tratar una sonrisa segura. "Sé que es bastante impresionante, pero no tienes que mirarlo tanto".

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia la estúpida y engreída cara de Sasori y resopló, "Por favor, he visto mas grandes".

"¡Mi pene no es pequeño!" Sasori dijo bruscamente, de repente sintiéndose nervioso.

"Bueno... ciertamente no es tan grande", Deidara replicó.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio. Se levantó con los codos y vislumbró la escritura en su torso. "¿Huh?"

Deidara soltó una carcajada y se cubrió la cabeza con la camisa. Se arrastró sobre el pelirrojo, posicionandose entre sus piernas separadas. Agarró el pedazo del pelirrojo, acariciandolo y apretando el glaseado entre sus dedos. "Feliz cumpleaños, idiota" dijó antes de probar su dulce erección.

Sasori dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando el rubio lo agarró. Sus brazos temblaron cuando sintió la punta de la lengua del rubio a traves de la cabeza de su pene. "¿D-Deidara?" jadeó. Él gimió, volviendo a caer sobre la lona mientras el rubio finalmente lo tragaba entero. ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Era su cumpleaños? Sasori ni si quiera lo recordaba. ¿Que clase de idiota no recuerda su propio cumpleaños?

El pelirrojo dejó escapar otro gemido bajo cuando el rubio chupó su miembro limpio. Su lengua se aplanó contra el costado de su pene, arrastrando la sensible piel. Sasori trató de sentarse otra vez, con una mano temblorosa tratando de alcanzar la cabeza del rubio. Suavemente agarró su cabello, tratando de apoyarse en algo.

Deidara dejó escapar un suave gruñido, sacando al dulce miembro con un "pop". Sus labios estaban llenos y rosados, el blanco glaseado y la saliva se mezclaban en las comisuras de su boca. "Puedes ser un poco rudo, hm ¡No importa!~"

Sasori asintió en silencio, todavía aferrándose a su cabello. "Continua", dijo en una voz profunda y sensual. Tiró del pelo un poco más fuerte esta vez, prácticamente forzando a Deidara a bajar a su polla. "Dijiste que te gustan las cosas dulces después de todo", el pelirrojo sonrió.

El rubio estaba más que feliz de complacerlo. Deidara sonrió maliciosamente, "¡Claro que me gustan, Danna~!" Se inclinó hacia abajo, lamiendo el exceso de glaseado del lado de su miembro. Otro tirón en su pelo lo hizo tomar el duro pene en su boca otra vez.

Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, los dedos serpenteando entre el cabello rubio, empujando y tirando de él. Esos labios regordetes que se arrastran por la piel de su eje, la espesa saliva y el glaseado gotean por sus bolas hasta el perineo. Si que era un mocoso baboso. El pelirrojo lo mantuvo cerca, empujando a Deidara para que lo bajara por su garganta.

Deidara se atragantó un poco ante la acción repentina. Miró al pelirrojo lo mejor que pudo, pero sinceramente carecía de sentido. El pelirrojo ya tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis. Tenía la boca abierta, jadeando y gimiendo tan silenciosamente como podía, tratando de contenerse. Su agarre se apretó, su pecho se agitó cuando el orgasmo se hizo más cercano.

Deidara gimió alrededor de la polla dura en su boca, esperando que su mentor se viniera rápidamente. Con una última buena mamada, Deidara pudo sentir el rocío caliente de leche correrse por su garganta y llenar su boca.

Sasori soltó su agarre mortal sobre el cabello de Deidara, todavía jadeando igual de duro. Oyó que el rubio volvía a subir, tosiendo un poco. Uuups.

"Danna~" el chico gimió. "¡Y me llamaste sucio, hm!"

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y se apoyo en sus codos. Su cara se sonrojó cuando pudo ver bien al menor.

El cabello del rubio estaba despeinado y con algunos cabellos pegados a él. Su bonita cara estaba roja como la remolacha y cubierta de glaseado, cejas fruncidas y los labios hinchados por chuparlo. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Sasori fue la boca abierta del rubio, su lengua ligeramente colgando. Aparentemente, no todo había bajado por su garganta. En cambio, se pegó al paladar, a las mejillas, a la parte superior de la lengua.

El pelirrojo lo miró solo por un momento. Luego se puso en sus manos y rodillas tan rápido que Deidara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se zambulló en un beso, con la lengua ya afuera y lista para mezclarse con la del otro.

Deidara gimió ruidosamente, permitiendo a Sasori besarlo a su gusto. La lengua del pelirrojo le dio vueltas a la suya antes de presionar contra su saliva, embarrando su propia corrida del pelirrojo entre ellos. Sin duda era un beso sucio.

Sasori jaló al chico más cerca, sus manos se volvieron pegajosas mientras se agarraba a su rostro. "Joder", gimió entre el beso. Le dio un tirón al flequillo rubio, haciendo que el chico gimiera de nuevo. Se apartó brevemente, con los labios chasqueando y respirando pesadamente.

"Sasori no Danna..."

El pelirrojo miró fijamente la cara del rubio, deslizando su pulgar sobre su labio inferior capturando un poco de baba.

Deidara sonrió un poco y metio el inicio del dedo en su boca, chupando ligeramente. Tan pronto como Sasori se retractó, el rubio se deslizó más cerca. "Hetero, ¿huh?"

"Callate" Sasori dijo en voz baja.

El rubio se rió entre dientes, los dedos se acercaron lentamente al miembro semi-duro de Sasori. "Sabes, yo no he sido mimado... creo que es justo..." Murmuró, agarrando el miembro del pelirrojo, acariciándolo lentamente.

"Estas esperando que te haga otro favor, entonces? Sasori pregunto con una suave risa.

"Si no te importa, hm" Deidara sonrió. "Estoy seguro que el pago vale la pena"

El pelirrojo tarareó, "Supongo que no podría doler". Sasori de verdad tenia que estar perdiendo la cabeza. Él realmente estaba a punto de tener sexo con este mocoso. El se iba a follar a Deidara. Otro tipo. Justo por el trasero. En serio tenia que haber algo mal con el.

Deidara se inclinó más cerca, prácticamente sobre el pelirrojo. Apretó una mano contra el pecho frío del otro, atrapando el glaseado y chispas entre sus dedos. Levantó su mano manchada a los labios de Sasori, untando la crema dulce contra ellos. Sin darle mucho tiempo a Sasori para reaccionar, se avalanzó por otro beso hambriento.

Todos los pensamientos previos de Sasori se fueron y su mente entró en piloto automático. Permitió que el rubio lo besara, tomandolo por la caderas. Les dio un buen tirón, deseando que los jeans simplemente salieran volando, en vez de eso, permanecieron ajustados. Pudo sentir la risa de Deidara sobre sus labios, pero no le importó. Ignorando al rubio, apresuradamente desabrochó y bajo el cierre de los ajustados jeans.

Deidara levantó una rodilla a la vez que Sasori sacaba sus pantalones de sus piernas. Los echó fuera de su camino, todavía tratando de mantener el beso. Nunca se rompió, incluso cuando Sasori puso al rubio sobre su regazo. El rubio soltó un gemido roto cuando sus erecciones se presionaron una contra la otra.

Sasori sonrió, sosteniendo las caderas del rubio más cerca, haciendolo frotar contra él.

"Vas a ensuciar tus boxers" rió. Sorprendentemente, se fue hacia abajo para jugar con el miembro de Deidara. El frente de su calzoncillo boxer ya estaba mojado con pre-semen. "Ah, parece que es muy tarde", Sasori dijo. "Quitatelos", demandó con un tono seductor.

Deidara salió de su ropa interior, resbalándose en el glaseado un poco mientras lo hacía.

Afortunadamente, logró agarrarse a los hombros de Sasori, empujandolo hacia su espalda.

"Mocoso", el pelirrojo gruñó.

El rubio sonrió disculpandose. "Perdón, hm. Me gusta mas esta posición de todos modos", rió. Presionó dos dedos en los labios de Sasori, jugando con la suave piel. Al ver que Sasori no entendió la indirecta, empujó sus dedos un poco dentro de su boca. "Ya que no tenemos ningún lubricante", dijo.

Sasori arqueó una ceja. "¿Que? ¿No puedes solo usar el glaseado?" Independientemente, aceptó los dedos delgados y pasó su lengua alrededor de ellos.

"¡Como si quisiera eso por mi culo! ¡Además eso es asqueroso y peligroso!"

Hombre, Deidara era lindo cuando hacia pucheros. Sasori se encogió de hombros ligeramente y continuó cubriendo los dedos con su saliva hasta que el rubio los sacó. "No lo había pensado" murmuró, con sus ojos siguiendo la mano de Deidara. "La gente lo hace todo el tiempo en el porno, así que pensé-"

"Ugh, es tan tonto" El rubio gruñó mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia su entrada. "¿Te imaginas para limpiar, hm? La comida debe ir hacia tu boca, no a tu trasero o vagina"

Sasori resopló un poco, "¿Que hay acerca de ponerla sobre mi pene?"

Deidara sonrió, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se abría con sus dedos. "¡Esto esta p-perfectamente bien! Me asegure de l-limpiarlo todo, hm~" Sosteniéndose contra el pecho de Sasori, se inclinó hacia adelante dando un gemido entrecortado. "Además, estás circuncidado, ¡así que no te preocupes!" Se mordió el labio, su mente y sus palabras se mezclaron en una bruma de lujuria.

El pelirrojo estiró una mano hacia el rostro del rubio, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. "Parece que alguien se esta divirtiendo. ¿Realmente se siente tan bien?" fue una pregunta honesta.

"A-Ah, no es tan bueno como ser penetrado, p-pero si puedo encontrar mi prostata..." Él extendió sus dedos, ahora hasta sus nudillos. "S-siempre me c-cuesta, ah, encontrarlo yo mismo~" soltó una risa sin aliento. "C-crees que ya conoceria mi p-propio cuerpo, hm~"

Sasori tragó duro. "¿Podría?"

Deidara sonrió, "¿E-eh? No pense que querrias..."

"Hm, no me opongo a la idea de intentarlo", se burló.

El rubio removió sus dedos con un suave gemido. "Ok entonces". Tomó la mano de Sasori de su rostro y chupó los dedos brevemente. "Ve a por ello", dijo dandoles una ultima lamida. Guió la mano del pelirrojo hacia su entrada y permitio que tomara el control desde ahí. "Un dedo a la vez, por favor".

Sasori lentamente presionó un dedo, sintiendo que el calor sofocaba su dedo. Dios, ¿su miembro iba a estar en eso? Ciertamente no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Metió y sacó su dedo, sintiendo a su alrededor. Se sentía diferente a una vagina, eso por seguro. No tan mojado y mucho más apretado. Podía entender por qué algunos de sus amigos les suplicaban a sus chicas por sexo anal. Lástima que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta ese tipo de cosas. Si tan solo Deidaraa fuera una chi... bueno, quizá no. Sasori estaba muy seguro que el encontraría al rubio atractivo de cualquier manera. Estaba follando al chico a pesar de ser heterosexual, asi que tal vez-

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Si! ¡Justo ahí!"

El pelirrojo parpadeo, mirando el placer que contorsionaba la cara del rubio. Volvió a hundir su dedo en el mismo punto, frotándo fuertemente. Su pene tembló de placer cuando Deidara se inclinó sobre su toque, sus miembros se apretaron entre sus cuerpos.

"Sasori Danna~" el rubio gimió. "¡P-por favor! ¡Otra vez!"

Sasori asintió y frotó el punto de nuevo, amando las reacciones del otro.

"Mas~"

El pelirrojo sonrió y deslizó otro dedo hacia adentro, ahora usando ambos dedos para presionar el lugar mientras los empujaba hacia adentro y afuera. Podía sentir el rubio temblando a su alrededor. "Te gustan mis dedos dentro de ti, ¿verdad?" Presionó en el punto. "Quieres que te haga sentir mejor, ¿huh?"

"¡Si" el rubio jadeó. Se meció sobre los dedos. "P-por favor no pares, Danna~! Please, ¡s-sigue metiendome tus dedos!"

Sasori besó la la mandibula del ojiazul. Dejó de mover los dedos y los mantuvo quietos, solo frotando y estimulando la próstata del rubio. "Deberías escucharte ahora mismo" comentó. "No suenas para nada como tu. Normalmente no eres mas que un mocoso, pero ahora..." se relajó un poco. "Ahora solo sigues gimiendo y suplicando por mí. Tan jodidamente caliente" sonrió. Con su mano libre, inclinó la mandíbula de Deidara hacia abajo, forzándolo a mirarlo. "Me encanta escucharte suplicar por mi. Es tan excitante"

Las rodillas de Deidara presionaron contra los muslos exteriores de Sasori mientras las hambrientas palabras del pelirrojo atravesaban su cuerpo como fuego. Su pene estaba tan duro que dolía, palpitando con un delicioso dolor y placer. "Danna, n-no te burles, hm~"

El pelirrojo lamió sus labios secos. "Pero es muy divertido. Dejame esuchar mas esos dulces gemidos"

Deidara dejó escapar un grito de placer mientras Sasori continuaba frotando su próstata firmemente. Sus uñas arañaron el pecho de Sasori mientras trataba desesperadamente de agarrar algo. El placer era tan intenso que tenía los dedos de los pies curvados y los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se volvió desigual cuando el orgasmo se acercó. "Ah, ¡S-Sasori! ¡M-mas! ¡M-me-!" trató de hablar.

"¿Hmm? Lo siento, ¿que dices?"

El rubio gritó de nuevo, "¡Sasori! ¡Ah! ¡M-me vendré!"

Los ojos de Sasori se entre cerraron de alegría. "¿Oh? ¿Quieres ver cuantas veces puedo hacerte venir?" El pelirrojo se sentó, ganando el control de su posición una vez más.

"No~" Deidara gimió, "Q-quiero venirme contigo, ¡h-hm~! ¡O-Oh dios~!"

No seria justo si yo me vengo dos veces y tu solo una" Sasori regañó. "Si quieres jugar con chicos grandes, Deidara, entonces debes manternerte al ritmo. Te vendras cuantas veces yo quiera, ¿ok?"

Deidara sacudió su cabeza. No podia entender como podria sentirse aun mas excitado. Como sea, sabia que no tenia opcion en realidad. Parecia que Sasori estaba determinado a hacerlo llegar al orgasmo al menos dos veces. Su resistencia no era tan fuerte para el sexo, no podía imaginar cuánta energía había acumulado Sasori dentro de él. "¡Ah!" Jadeó cuando los dedos volvieron a la vida, bombeando dentro y fuera de él.

"Vamos, Dei, dejame escuchar esa dulce voz tuya" El pelirrojo se lamió el cuello en señal de aliento. "Quieres que te folle, ¿cierto? Te follaré solo si te corres para mi" Mordió el cuello del rubio, chupando y rechinando los dientes contra la piel, esperando dejar una oscura marca. Una que permanecería por lo menos una semana. "Se un buen chico y correte para tu Danna"

El rubio juró que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "¡S-si!" se sacudió un poco. " ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Me correré para Danna!" Ahora esta empujandose contra los dedos dentro de el. "¡M-me v-vengo por ti~! ¡Todo lo que quieras~!"

"Te escucho, pero no veo que de hecho este pasando, Deidara. Parece que tendré que obligarte a correrte"

Si fueron las palabras de Sasori o la cosa mágica que hizo con sus dedos, Deidara fue literalmente forzada a correrse. Arqueó la espalda gritando el nombre de su mentor, liberando todo ese placer reprimido y energía sexual.

Al pelirrojo no le pudo importar que la semilla del rubio se derramara en su pecho. Su cuerpo ya era un desastre debido a las migas de glaseado y pastel, no importaba un poco de semen.

Lentamente, removió sus dedos, arrastrandolos por la espalda del chico. Alcanzó el cabello del chico enrrollandolo entre sus dedos. "Buen chico" alentó. "¿Listo para pagar?" preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿O te vas a desmayar?"

Deidara negó con la cabeza, sumando el movimiendo a su ya mareado cerebro. "Todo tuyo~" Intentó con una sonrisa cansada. "T-tu eres el cumpleañero despues de todo, hm~" El rubio levantó sus caderas, flotando sobre la erección dolorida del pelirrojo.

Sasori mantuvo quieta la base de su miembro, dejando que Deidara se sentara lentamente sobre él. Intentó que se moviera un poco más rápido, pero el rubio se levantó con los brazos.

"¡A-ah, no tan rapido!"

"No es tan grande, ¿huh?" el pelirrojo burló.

Deidara gruñó, "Ugh, ¡callate!" Dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras permitía completamente la polla dentro de él. "Ya ni por que me estiré..."

Sasori se rió y beso al rubio dulcemente. "¿Supongo que no haces esto seguido?"

"N-no", el rubio admitió, con la cara ruborizada y los ojos nublados. Él meció sus caderas lentamente sobre el pelirrojo. "A-acuestate, hm. Mi regalo p-para ti~" sonrió. Le dio un suave empujón a el pelirrojo, de modo que estaba recostando una nuevamente.

El pelirrojo emitió un gemido bajo cuando el rubio rebotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su miembro. El apretado calor apretando cada parte de él. Se sostuvo de las caderas de Deidara, guiándolo y asegurándose de que lo llevara hasta el fondo. Sasori podía sentir que el rubio se ponía pesado contra él, claramente un indicador de que se sentía cansado de hacer el ejercicio extenuante. Ignorando los intentos del rubio para empujarlo hacia abajo, obligó a Deidara a ponerse de espaldas. "¿Siempre tienes que ser tan obstinado?" comentó sarcasticamente. Le dio al rubio un corto beso, algo que se estaba convirtiendo fácilmente en una segunda naturaleza." Ambos podremos sentir bien de esta manera. Confia en mi."

Deidara mordio su labio inferior. "O-okey~"

Sasori sonrió y levantó un poco la parte inferior de la espalda del rubio. "Sostente fuerte~" Bromeó mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico. El pelirrojo dio un empujón hacia adelante, haciendo que la lona se amontonara debajo de ellos. Él sonrió, sintiendo las piernas de Deidara apretarse alrededor de él. "¿Lo vez? Sabia que te gustaria" Él gruñó, manteniendo un ritmo constante de embestidas. "Lo mejor que has tenido, apuesto"

"Eres, ah~, ¡un engreido!" el rubio gimió. Podía sentir en sus piernas calambres, pero no podía alejarse del pelirrojo. Lo queria tan cerca como fuera posible. ¿Quien sabia que pasaria despues de esto? Deidara quería todo lo que tenía que ofrecer hasta que terminara con él. Aprovechando al maximo esta situacion única. "Mm, justo ahi~" gimió cuando Sasori lo embistió justo en el angulo perfecto.

El pelirrojo falló aproposito. "N-no soy un engreido" discutió. "Solo se que tengo razón". Su cabeza se inclinó, los labios ansiosos por más de la piel del rubio. Dejó besos acalorados en su cuello y el pecho. "Admitelo"

Deidara rascó sus uñas contra los hombros de Sasori. "U-ugh~ ¡Mierda!" Gimió e inclinó su cabeza, dándole más acceso al pelirrojo.

"Vamos, mocoso" ralentizó. "Dile a Danna que es el mejor~"

El rubio gimió, "¡Sasori!" Apretó la cintura del pelirrojo en un intento de hacer que se moviera más rápido. Desafornuadamanete, Sasori era tan terco como el "I-Idiota..."

Sasori mordió la tierna carne de su cuello. "¿Disculpa?"

"¡Danna es el mejor!" Deidara finalmente gritó. "¡Danna es lo mejor que he tenido! ¡Ahora por favor! ¡Por favor cogeme mas fuerte, hm!"

Los gemidos seductores fueron suficientes para que Sasori volviera a ir. Él aceleró el paso, descansando su frente contra el pecho del rubio, solo disfrutando la sensación.

Incluso si Deidara hubiera dicho eso para apaciguarlo, Sasori ciertamente podría decir que Deidara era _su_ mejor cogida hasta la fecha. Si hubiera sabido antes, habría violado al chico bonito a la primera oportunidad. Una mano se deslizó por sus estómagos. Sasori se levantó un poco para mirar al rubio jugar consigo mismo. "L-lindo" murmuró, diciendo sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se sentó mas recto, permitiendo que Deidara apoyara su espalda contra la lona pegajosa. Perezosamente, entró y salió, buscando la polla de Deidara. "Dijiste que querias venirte conmigo, ¿no?"

Deidara asintió, demasiado sumergido en el placer para palabras.

Sasori se apartó el cabello de la frente. "¿Deberia salirme o...?"

"¡No me importa!" Deidara jadeó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Solo quiero correrme! ¡P-por favor!"

El pelirrojo se mordió el interior de la mejilla y decidió quedarse. ¿Por que perder la oportunidad de permanecer adentro y correrse? No era como que Deidara pudiera embarazarce o algo. Soltó el miembro del rubio por un momento, recogió un poco de glaseado abandonado y lo usó como lubricante para ayudarlo a llegar. Parecía ser lo que empujó al rubio una vez más al borde. Cuando Deidara se vino, encerró a Sasori con sus piernas. El pelirrojo gimió junto con el rubio mientras llenaba al tipo con su semilla.

Se mantuvo por encima del rubio hasta que el chico lo liberó. Tan pronto como Deidara lo soltó, Sasori se retiró y se dejó caer a su lado sobre la lona. "Oh, joder..." Él dejó escapar una respiración profunda. "Eso fue... I-Increible..."

Deidara estaba ahí jadeando.

Sasori volteó su cabeza para mirar al rubio. "Hey", Murmuró, tocando al chico con cansancio. "Mirame"

El rubio obedeció lentamente. "¿Q-que?"

"Este era tu plan desde el principio, ¿huh?" burló

Deidara resopló. "Pues... algo asi. En realidad, no planeaba follar contigo, hm..."

Sasori sonrió, "Estoy bastante seguro que solo yo te folle a ti"

"Misma diferencia" El rubio suspiró, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

El pelirrojo lo golpeo levemente de nuevo "Hey"

"¿Ahora que?"

"¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?"

Deidara abrió los ojos de golpe "¿¡Q-que!?"

Sasori tiró del cabello del rubio juguetonamente. "¿Quieres... que tengamos... una cita?" repitió lentamente.

"Y-Yo..." Deidara estaba perdido. "¿De verdad?"

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos. "Duh"

"¿A-ahora ó...?"

Sasori se sentó con un gruñido. "Bueno... quizas despues de que limpiemos... y tomemos una siesta" Ayudó al chico a sentarse, dejando que el rubio descansara en él. "¿Suena bien?"

Deidara se sonrojó, "A-ah, claro... nosotros podriamos tomar una siesta... ¿juntos?"

Sasori sacudió su frente. "Deja de actuar como estupido. Si, juntos. ¿O que? ¿Tenias otros planes o algo?"

"Y-yo..."

"¿Y bien?"

El rubio sonrió, "Si".


End file.
